


Norse Truly.

by LampPostInWinter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU: Viking, M/M, Sexual Content, Slave Trade, Viking Sweden/Slave Finland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPostInWinter/pseuds/LampPostInWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland was captured in the dead of night and sold into slavery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norse Truly.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters represented in this fiction. 
> 
> Now that that is out of the way, this was inspired by the AU a friend and I are doing in our role play. I was watching hentai with a bunch or friends when the mood for Viking Sweden and Thrall Finland struck... You know just normal things people think about when watching that kind of stuff. I will apologize for the bad smut. I am not very good at it, but I hope someone at least enjoys it.

The Danes had attacked in the dead of night, that had been months ago, he had been brought to auction in Constantinople. He had been thrown to the wolves there, there had been a fierce bidding war between two large blonde men. In the end the towering stoic man won. He was given bracers to show his new station in life, how he was now less than even the rats on the ship they sailed. He was given a small room to sleep in and rough clothing to wear. This large man, Sweden, the fiercest of all the Vikings, said he was to be treated as one of the crew. That did not stop the leering, the comments on how he would look just like a woman from behind. He had been accosted several times on his way to bed. But the large Swede was there to help him. 

They were meant to dock in the next few hours, he would then be left alone with the Swede for the next month. He had holed himself up in his quarters, hoping to avoid any last advances from the Frenchman on their ship. He was the biggest offender. Before long the Swede was knocking on the door, quietly telling them that they were safely in the dock and he could come out to help unload the spoils of their raiding. Not that he was a participant, he was always made to stay on the ship, usually locked in his quarters to avoid his escape. 

The unloading had taken hours, most of the time was spent with the fin carrying something only to have it taken away by the Swede. He would mumble something about the item being too heavy and that, “I will carry it for you.” By the end the Fin just stood on the dock directing the men as they came and went. Once the haul was distributed amongst the Vikings it was time to settle in. He was lead from the mead hall to a long house that he would be sharing with the Swede. He could tell that the man had not been home in months, he could see that someone had been coming and doing the bare minimum of the house work and feeding looking after the large tom cat that sat on one of the wooden benches. But aside from that it looked as though there was a thin layer of dust on everything. 

Finland set off right away building a fire in the stove to heat the main areas of the house. They had not had the first frost yet but they had gotten back just in time, it would be soon and that would have made the voyage back almost impossible. He didn’t notice that the large man was behind him until there were strong arms wrapping around his midsection. He stiffened, the smell of alcohol on the Swedish man’s breath. 

“Captain,” He gasped, feeling the man’s lips caressing his neck, “What, ah, what are you doing?”

He received no answer other than a graze of teeth against a tender spot behind his ear, which caused him to moan the man’s name. Immediately bringing a hand up to stifle the sound. It was clear to him now what the Swede wanted, he couldn’t deny that he had thought about it. Sometimes when he were alone in his bed he would touch himself and pretend it was Sweden’s larger hands stroking him. He was pulled from the thought when those hands palmed at his hardening member through his leggings.   
“I have wanted to touch you from the moment I saw you, pale, skinny and shaking on the auction block. I saved you from the Dane out of purely selfish reasons.” The Swede all but growled into his ear, grazing his teeth along the lobe. “Did you think of me? When you touched yourself? I could hear you, gasping and moaning in the dead of night. I would have to gather all my strength not to kick in your door and ravage you.”

His words accompanied by the hand stroking his erection and the pressing of the larger man’s hardness into his back, Finland could not take it. He was close to bursting. “It was always you,” He gasped out, having a hard time focusing. “I would imagine you sneaking into my room and taking me, rough and fast. Covering my mouth so my sounds did not alert the crew.” He could feel his face heat as he spoke, not wanting the Swede to think that he had loose morals, and he would have explained that to him. But the larger man turned him swiftly and caught his mouth in a fierce kiss. It was a hard press of lips, Sweden’s tongue coming out to force Finland’s mouth open. 

He wasn’t sure when the larger man had picked him up but they were moving towards the curtain that separated his sleeping alcove from the main area of the house. Then his lips were gone and Finland was roughly deposited on the bed. Everything was happening so fast, he was being stripped of his clothing and the Swede rid himself of his as well, then he felt something cold and slick play around his rim. Sweden captured his mouth in another rough kiss as he stretched him with his fingers, using his free hand to re-position his legs bringing one up to rest in the man’s broad shoulder. 

“Is this how you imagined it?” Sweden asked, his voice was unbelievable rough, causing the Fin to gasp. He then let out a long moan when the Swede’s long fingers brushed and then pressed against his prostate. “I want you to cum on my cock.” He said, his voice pure sex.

“Yes,” He wanted that as well, maybe more that the Swede. He let out a whine when the fingers inside of him were taken away, but they were soon replaced. Finland let out a pained groan when the head of Sweden’s cock pressed inside him. The larger man moved slowly until he was fully seated inside him. He stopped, waiting for the Fin to adjust to his size, leaning forward kissing the smaller man on the lips as he pulled out. 

Before long, the Swede set a punishing pace, hitting the Fins prostate with every third thrust. That caused the smaller man to let out moans of pleasure every time. It wasn’t too long after that where Finland was cumming, shouting out Sweden’s name, spilling his seed onto his stomach and chest. The Swede followed suit shortly after. Letting out something akin to a battle cry ad he released himself inside the small man. He then gathered Finland up into his arms pulling the furs from the bed around them to sleep. As the Fin drifted to sleep listening to the sound of the larger man’s heart beat he could have sworn he heard him growl “Mine,” before sleep overtook him.


End file.
